


And I will give you all my heart (So we can start it all over again)

by Band_obsessed



Series: Time-Bomb [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sequel, Smut (cause I'm phan trash), mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning wasn't what Phil would describe as stress free or normal but it was something</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>the sequel to 'And I might be okay (But I'm not fine at all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I will give you all my heart (So we can start it all over again)

**Author's Note:**

> Weh-hey! Look at me! I've actually finished this thing! Right, first off, I want to apologise for this being so late but I've been reaaaaallly stressed out with exams (because for some reason our school makes us take our language GCSE's in year 9 not year 11 so yay! *sarcasm*) but it's finally here! This contains smut (because really, this is me we're talking about and I just felt like writing something dirty so fuck it). Without further ado: enjoy!

The next morning wasn't what Phil would consider normal. Sure, he still woke up in his own house and still woke up to the whining of Winnie complaining she was bored like he usually did, in fact, nothing was off by his standards until he realised that he didn't usually wake up in the living room, or with his divorced husband wrapped up tightly in his arms. Memories of last night came flooding back to him and a blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Papa?” He heard Winnie call and he turned his head to the sound of her voice, smiling when he saw her standing by the sofa, still in her blue dress from yesterday. She smiled and pointed to Dan’s sleeping body, causing Phil’s cheeks to turn a deeper shade of red. He heard her mumble something that sounded a lot like ‘see? Daddy makes everything better’, before picking up the TV control and flicking onto the kids channel. Phil wondered why she’d even woken him up in the first place. Stretching out as best he could with Dan’s body on top of his, he looked down to see messy brown hair, tousled with sleep, two dark semicircles of eyelashes fanning out across his cheeks and a pair of pink lips slightly parted. It wasn't until Phil gently laced a hand in Dan’s hair that his eyes flittered open, brown meeting blue, and a small, lethargic smile graced Phil’s lips, heart bursting with affection for the younger man.

“Phil, wha- what?” He asked, groggily looking around the room, eyes taking note of Winnie in front of the TV before once again meeting Phil’s. And just like a flick being switched, everything clicked into place. Dan shot up, eyes wide and stared at Phil.

“I- I didn't mean to stay this long. Fuck. I-I’m gonna go.” Dan stammered out and, just as if someone had pressed fast forward, he ran around the flat gathering his things. Winnie continued to stare at the TV, seemingly unaware of what was going on around her.

“Dan!” Phil yelled suddenly, making the younger man stop in his tracks, looking back to face Phil, coat hanging limply from his hand. Slowly standing up, Phil stretched quickly and made his way over to where Dan was standing before taking his coat out of his hands and hanging it on the peg once more. 

“Phil, wha-” Dan started, only to be cut off by Phil slapping a hand over his mouth.

“No. Shh. You’re here now. You might as well stay here, I’ll take you home after I’ve dropped Winnie off at school.” Phil explained, removing his hand when Dan’s eyes looked slightly less frantic. With a slow nod, Dan agreed, muttering his thanks before mentally kicking himself for being so awkward and sitting on the sofa once more. 

“Winnie, sweetie, time to get ready for school. C’mon.” Phil called, holding out his hand for her to take. She reluctantly stood up from in front of the TV and allowed Phil to all but drag her into her room to get her changed into her uniform.

***  
“Daddy! Look! Papa bought me a new school jacket!” Winnie squealed happily as Dan came out of the bathroom, hair wet from his shower and smiled when she pointed to her new blazer that was slightly too long in the arms for her, small hands covered by the dark material. 

“Were you too big for your old one?” He asked, flicking his hair out of his eyes, water droplets landing on the carpet.

“Yeah. A couple months ago.” Phil said, appearing in the doorway, eyes scanning Dan’s body quickly, inhaling sharply before meeting his eyes, because no, he couldn't think about him in that way. Couldn't picture fucking him into the mattress or his lips wrapped around his dick or-

“Phil!” Dan yelled, waving a hand in front of his face, a smirk tugging at his lips in amusement as the older man blushed and stuttered out an apology.   
“S-sorry- I- I was j-just- uh- Winnie! Why don’t you go watch some TV and I’ll bring you some breakfast.” Phil rushed out, watching Dan hold in his laughter and Winnie run to the living room. He felt Dan stand behind him, felt his arms snake around his waist and his lips press to the shell of his ear. Phil shivered, knees trembling slightly, mind racing. 

“Maybe I should go get dressed.” Dan whispered, taking Phil’s earlobe into his mouth for good measure before pulling away and going to get dressed, leaving Phil a blushing mess in the bathroom, wrapped in a blanket of confusion. 

***

“Here.” Phil said, handing Dan the mug of coffee he’d just prepared, sitting down opposite him at the kitchen table. Dan nodded in thanks and raised the cup to his lips, blowing before taking a cautious sip. With Winnie at school, and Dan having declined his offer to be taken home because they needed to talk, there was really no way to avoid conversation, not unless Phil either ignored him all together or forcefully shoved him out of the flat, both of which seemed a bit harsh. So here they were, the air thick with tension, an awkward silence passing between. And, since Dan had declined his offer to

“I’m sorry about last night. I was a bit overwhelmed, I guess.” Phil said suddenly, eyes never leaving the surface of the table, hands clutching the mug so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Dan’s hand faltered and he set down the coffee, and, after consideration, he hesitantly placed one of his hands over Phil’s, feeling the older man flinch slightly. 

“It’s okay, really. I was overwhelmed too, if I’m honest.” Dan breathed, pulling his hand back awkwardly and placing it on his own mug, taking in a deep breath. God, this was like they’d never even met before. 

“Didn’t seem like it.” Phil muttered, finally working up the courage to glance up at Dan, blue eyes meeting brown. Phil saw the shock spread across Dan’s features, followed by hurt, then anger.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Dan snapped back.

“It means you looked like you couldn't wait to get the hell away from me.” Phil stated back, standing up abruptly, placing his mug in the sink and thanking God that Winnie was at school so she didn't have to hear this. He heard a chair scrape back and soon enough Dan was spinning him round, eyes blazing, fists clenched.

“Can you stop assuming you know fucking everything for one minute and place yourself in my goddamn shoes?! You don’t have the slightest clue how I was feeling. You’re right, I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of here because seeing you hurts, okay? Being near you hurts me. It reminds me of what we had, what I fucked up, and honestly, standing in that doorway again, seeing all your stuff that used to be our stuff made me want to cry. So for fucks sake, stop being so bloody presumptuous and acting like your the only one that’s hurt, because I knew I’d made the worst mistake of my life when I walked out that fucking door.” Dan all but yelled, voice cracking, brown eyes filling with tears, and, before Phil could even think about what he was doing, he found his lips pressed tightly against Dan’s, hands clutching at his hair, pulling him impossibly closer, breathing him in. Dan stumbled back slightly, eyes snapping shut, kissing Phil back frantically, hands finding their way under his shirt. Phil deepened the kiss, movements rushed and sloppy, just needing this, needing Dan after so fucking long.

“Fuck. Bedroom.” Phil panted, pulling back and panting heavily, mind hazy, senses clouded with lust. Dan nodded, reattaching his lips to Phil’s, stumbling backwards through the flat, letting a needy whine slip out of his mouth as Phil pushed him onto the bed. 

“Shit, Phil.” Dan moaned when Phil pressed his lips hungrily against his, nipping on his bottom lip, listening to Dan’s choked off moans as he trailed a hand down his neck. Phil smirked and clambered onto his lap, rotating his hips in figure of eights, feeling Dan grow under him at his ministrations. He ripped off Dan's shirt and trailed his fingers up and down Dan's tanned chest, circling his nipples while sucking marks onto his neck. Dan moaned loudly, always one to be vocal in bed, and thrusted up his hips, trying to obtain more friction on his aching dick, too far gone to care how fast they were going, too in love to care that this shouldn’t be happening.

"Phi- ah!" Dan's beg turned into a moan when Phil took off dan's jeans and mouthed at his erection through his boxers. Dan could no longer restrict his hips and they bucked up into Phil, his hands flying around before settling in Phil's hair once more and holding on tightly. Phil removed his boxers, licking his lips when Dan's cock sprang free, red and leaking, fully erect. Phil wrapped a hand around the base and guided it to his mouth, just placing the tip in his mouth and keeping it there, occasionally flicking the slit with his tongue. Dan was on the verge of crying by this point, so, so close but not getting enough friction to cum.

“Please!” Dan begged, bucking up and straining, back arching from the bed. All at once, Phil took Dan's dick down his throat, swallowing around it as best he could, forcing himself to relax as he bobbed up and down, playing with his balls, lightly grazing his nails over them, earning a choked moan from Dan as his eyelids dropped shut, pleasure coursing through him as Phil took him down further, circling his tongue around his shaft, hand pumping what he couldn't reach. Dan could feel the familiar heat pool in his stomach, his muscles spasming and dick twitching. Shit, it had been way too long since this had last happened, he thought.

“Phi- Phil. I’m- I’m gonna cum.” Dan warned, eyes squeezed shut and Phil pulled off, earning a noise of protest from the younger boy. Phil panted and took off his own shirt followed by his jeans and boxers. He stopped after rolling the condom on, shooting Dan a look, silently asking if he was okay with this and Dan nearly gave himself whiplash from how fast he nodded, needing something, needing Phil.

Coating his fingers with lube, Phil teased Dan’s entrance before pushing in a finger to the last knuckle, groaning at how tight he was. 

“Jesus fuck. You’re so goddamn tight. Gonna feel so good around me. Gonna teach you a lesson.” Phil stated, voice laced with dominance, pushing another finger in and scissoring them, brushing against Dan’s prostate, the younger man’s head hitting the bed with a loud moan. 

“M’ready. Please. Fuck, Phil.” Dan begged, wriggling his hips onto Phil’s fingers, gasping when he pushed in the last finger, brushing his prostate with each thrust before pulling them out and lining himself up at Dan’s entrance. 

“Fuck. Gonna teach you to what happens when you yell at me.” Phil growled, teeth nipping at Dan’s neck before snapping his hips forward, moaning loudly when Dan’s tight heat enveloped his dick, head falling forward onto Dan’s shoulder, breathing ragged. Phil angled himself differently and nailed Dan’s prostate head on, the younger man crying out, nails dragging down his back, legs wrapped around his waist as Phil pounded into him.

“Faster. Fuck, faster, please. It’s been too long. M’not gonna last.” Dan gritted out, writhing under Phil’s touch. 

“N-neither. Fuck, you’re too tight.” Phil grunted, snapping his hips faster and faster, the sound of slapping skin echoing around the room. When Phil felt the coil tightening in his abdomen, he reached down and grabbed hold of Dan’s cock which was lying hot and heavy on his stomach,   
pre-come bubbling helplessly to the slit, throbbing painfully. Pumping him in time to his sporadic thrusts, Dan was pushed over the edge and all but screamed as he shot white over his chest and Phil’s hand. 

“Fuck, Dan!” Phil gasped, cumming hard when Dan clenched around him, body giving out from the pleasure as he landed on top of Dan, panting heavily. 

“Shit.” Dan breathed, snaking an arm around Phil’s shoulders, feeling his dick start to soften inside him, both too tired to move. 

“So much for talking.” Dan chuckled, pulling Phil closer against his chest. They fell into an easy silence for a few minutes before Phil spoke up abruptly.

“I know this is probably the worst time to say this but I’m sorry for earlier. For like, assuming and stuff.” Phil apologised, dominance gone, replaced with guilt and a heavy heart once more. Dan hummed and ran a hand through his hair, carding his fingers through the black strands, tracing patterns against his scalp.

“M’sorry for yelling.” Dan replied, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head, shivering when Phil’s breath ghosted against his neck. With a small sniff, Phil nuzzled in closer to Dan, feeling his heart thump against his chest, and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. 

“We should probably get cleaned up, Phil.” Dan stated, smiling when Phil groaned, but pulled out of Dan all the same, rolling off the condom and placing it in the bin. Taking hold of Phil’s hand, Dan all but dragged him to the bathroom and started up his second shower of the day.

***  
“Daddy!” Winnie yelled, running into Dan’s arms from across the playground, laughing when he picked her up and spun her around, little legs flying in the air. Phil couldn't keep the grin off of his face, his hand lacing in Winnie’s once she was back on the ground, Dan taking a hold of her other hand. 

“Is daddy staying with us tonight like last night, papa?” Winnie asked, brown eyes pleading up at him. Phil shot Dan a questioning look and Dan nodded with a shrug, a smile working its way onto his lips.

“I don’t see why not.” Phil replied, swinging her arm back and forth, heart light again for the first time in six months. They still had a lot to talk about, still had a lot of things to work out, but Phil knew they’d be okay. And his life still wasn’t perfect, because really, whose is? It wasn't without fault or flaw, but it was sure as hell getting there. And, when Dan asked him out (again) three months later, going to the trouble of recreating their first date, he knew with a family like this, he’d be more than just okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Feedback is always appreciated! Stay beautiful bubs xx


End file.
